1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control device of the printing apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
As printing apparatuses which print images and documents by ejecting a liquid such as an ink, printing apparatuses are known which use piezoelectric elements (for example, a piezo element), heating elements, or the like. The piezoelectric elements, the heating elements, or the like are provided to correspond to each of a plurality of nozzles in a print head, and due to being driven according to a drive signal, dots are formed by the piezoelectric elements, the heating elements, or the like causing a predetermined amount of the ink to be ejected from the nozzles at a predetermined timing.
The following technologies are known as technologies to which such a printing apparatus is applied. Examples of the known technology include technology in which, in a configuration in which print source data is extracted, processed into print data, and it is possible to select whether to output the print data as a PRN file, when the processing may not be ordinarily finished, the generated PRN file is deleted (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-250435), technology in which a printing process of a case in which a print command is performed during timer cleaning and a printing process during ordinary times are executed in approximately the same processing time (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-246942), and technology which is configured such that white lines do not emerge in a main scanning direction of a printing result (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-250799).
Incidentally, technology is known in which, in the printing apparatus, for example, a nozzle row of the print head is arranged diagonally in relation to an orthogonal direction of a transport direction of a print medium (refer to JP-A-2002-103597).
In the configuration in which the nozzle row is arranged diagonally in this manner, the load of the image processing of the printing apparatus is exceedingly great in comparison to a configuration in which the nozzle row is arranged in the orthogonal direction of the transport direction, and problems such as the incidence of a reduction in printing speed are anticipated.